


surprise....surprise...

by snjeguljica33



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Jude and Zero - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:59:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8737516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snjeguljica33/pseuds/snjeguljica33
Summary: life is full of surprises, isn't it....





	1. Chapter 1

If something is hated in his life to have been the father's party. To make matters even worse tonight was a costume party. Contemplating what could invent that this time out, but father told them to forget everything else and be there. No exceptions.  
Entertainment under the guise of charity events, where the gathering rich-man elite of the city and theis idle housewife. Disaster. Jude just wanted to be alone with his paintings. He loved his studio. He'd let the quiet music and painting for hours. The father is his painting called daubs. He never understood anything except money talk. So this is what the Jude were doing it just nonsense for him.

Jude since he graduated no needs to socialize with people. These parties therefore have a harder fall. The whole evening will be forced to smile and listen to nonsense from people who really don't know what is real life. He did not pretend that he is an expert, yet he lived a carefree life. Oscar was one of the richest men in the city. But still....

Half an hour before the party start he still didn't know what to wear. He decided for blue suit and shirt without a tie. A little casualness you can let the party under masks. 

When he entered the hall, already is packed with people. All wear Venetian masks that cover their entire face so that it is difficult to identify who is who. And more so. He crawled into a corner at the bar and ordered a drink. He hoped that all of this easier to bear with the help of alcohol. Otherwise he didn't drink, but after third glass of champagne begins to be a little stunned.  
While looking around what was going on, enter noisy group of young people. Oh no, Jude thought, father urged his basketball players and their concubines. Shit. Otherwise he tried to keep away from his father's work, and particularly of the arena. He was not a bit interested in the world of glamor and star wannabes. He retreated deeper into his corner, if that were possible.  
As the evening progressed party grew louder and more bountiful. At several stages Devils girl and several group of dancers performed a program. Since he did what the father asked him, and he was already a little tipsy and decided to sneak out soon.

 

He just got up to leave, when a hand pulled him back. "What a f ..." Jude loud expressions of disapproval, and then that someone pulled him deeper into the room and shut the door. Suddenly the sound of music coming from somewhere far away, seems to be an isolated room. In addition, there is dark. It seems to him that he could be maybe a wardrobe, but is not sure.  
Around the waist hug him woman's hand and he felt her lips on neck. Considering a moment or two to say anything or defend himself, but alcohol erases all inhibitions that may have had...let it be....he think.

Woman begins to kiss him while unbuttoning slowly one by one button of his shirt. With light, lazy movements pushed a shirt and a jacket from his shoulders. She kiss him by the neck and chest while his undoing the belt of his pants. Jude takes off her silk shirt and undoing the zipper on the skirt while snuggled closer to a woman who continues to loop around his zipper on his pants.  
Suddenly from behinde he feels another pair of hands. He is sure to belong to a man. Man hands with his hips moved to his zipper and took his pants in a few skilled movements. For all that time women do not cease to kiss him. Jude remains only in boxers. He felt that the man behind him completely naked, and women in his hand too. The atmosphere in the room is hot. Darkness only sharpens their other senses. The woman is his firm boobs rubs against Jude chest, and the man behind him gently thrust his hand forward in his boxers. Include his penis with right hand and begins to knead until kisses his neck and ear. Jude inhaled the scent of a woman in front of him, but he felt very good and expensive cologne he wears man who rubs dick on his ass. It has a feeling that was going to faint from the heat of passion. In the next moment, a man sits on a chair that was miraculously found right here and pulled Jude with him. Boxers that until shortly Jude have disappeared without a trace. Sit down completely naked in man's lap who still doesn't release his dick out of his hand. When the man pulled his hand away, she put his cock in her mouth. The man's hands by holding both sides of Jude buttocks and gently massaged him. He lifts Jude ass in the air and draw the one hand under. First feel the one finger to gently circling around his entrance and then penetrates inside. Inside .... out .... and then another finger.... inside ... out ... He closes eyes and feels his pleasure spreads throughout the body and then at the same time at the moment, everything stops. The man pulled out his fingers, a woman stops with head on. When men his ass it lifted into the air and starts to push dick in it realizes that only now it all starts. A man and woman are totally prepared. Condoms and lube help to Jude relaxed a little easier to open. Easy to both sway, and she puts a condom and the Jude dick. When Jude feel that it has entered all the way, at the same time felt she sits in his lap and his dick slid into her smooth pussy. Man hands now move on her buttocks and pulled them all three very close. A few moments no one moves. Only three naked, sweaty body, and then go... Jude tracks how many were able to concentrate, but lost slightly in the haze of pleasure, smell and breathe ... feel her breasts to bounce, feel his lips and teeth on his neck and felt fire steam his womb. This is something intensely he never felt in his life. Closes his eyes and sees colors as in his studio. Color from white to yellow, from yellow to orange, from orange to red ... red .... bright red .... then so strongly cum in a condom while she charges the clearance on his dick. For a few moments she cum too, and man just behind her. Jude leaned against on man's shoulder, breathing hard, and she fell across Jude's chest.

A few moments all three are lost in time. Then she first stood up and pulled in corner of the room. The man's cock is still in him. Jude tried to get up but his legs do not obey. Man lifted his hips so he pulled out and moved to the side, and Jude sat down. One of the two of them threw him pants and shirt. Not sure that's his, but he is start dressed and with trembling fingers buttoning a shirt. Again he felt the hand of a man that helps him up to his feet. Adds him shoes.  
He pulled his arm and whispered in his ear, "See you Jude" than pushed him back out and shut the door behind him.

Jude looked around. Totally forgot where he was. Luckily no one noticed he's gone. He sneak out and ran to the car.  
When close the door behind his studio, leaned still trembling legs and thought, "Wow ....and wow....".


	2. Chapter 2

Jude wakes up with a unbearable headache. Get out of bed and staggered into the kitchen looking for a some pils. He doesn't remember very well, nor how he came home nor even as he slept. Not quite sure if what happened tonight was reality or dream. Go back to bed and cover over his head, he guess the pain will soon loosen. Then he remembered something else. Unknown man on the way out said "See you Jude"? It means that this someone knows who he is? Shit ... shit ... shit ... Who might that be? At the party there were a million people may be anyone, but again ...

On the other side of town Zero has long been awake. He came back with a run. Showered and looking at his schedule for today. Then he remembered the last night action. As soon as the team entered in the party he saw Jude as well as usually sitting alone in a corner.  
He liked Jude ever since when first seene him on one xhibition, but long he did not know who it is. And what he learned in the meantime, there was not much. Jude was a painter and Oscar's son. 

Now when he saw him on that party, Zero instantly figure out how he could get through to him. The woman who paid to come as his entourage was ready for anything. He was not sure how Jude will react to their little game, but in the end everything turned out more than perfect. Zero was with men and women before. He had no fence when it comes to sex. It is important to have fun without any obligation. But tonight it was something new for him. Jude was shivering and Zero knew exactly that it was his first time. Regardless of the fear and everything that happened Jude in the end all the way surrendered. Zero was especially excited whit all that. Now just couldn't stop thinking about him. Looks like the Zero defeated in his game.

After a few days Jude is still affected by the developments with the party. He began to paint again, what he loves most. He continue to wonder who could be the unknown man, but now it is less and less care. So where would ever be able to meet him when he just doesn't go anywhere?  
In the afternoon arrives some kind of an invitation by mail. Jude trew invitation somewhere in the corner of the studio. In the evening called Lionel and asks him if he's got mail. "No, what is it now?" Jude loved his stepmother because her age was closer to him than his father.  
"Jude, please, I need a chaperone, Oscar is not in town, I have to go to this premiere."  
Jude breathed deeply "I hope it will not last long, I will do only for you, but you know I do not like that kind of thing"  
Lionel says he'll send a limo for him and hung up before Jude arrived to change his mind.  
Jude even while sitting in the limo regretted what he agreed, but when Lionel decides something, that's it.  
Around him are some unknown people with whom Lionel talks and greets, pulling him all around. He finally relieved when all sit at the place and screening of the film starts.  
The film is an average if it asks. He was sorry for Lionel because already knows that criticism be bad. Since he was bored at one point whispered Lionel to go to the toilet and sneaks out. While the tour large lobby, something attract his attention. The tall blond man standing by the door and talking on the phone his back turned. When Jude step little closer, with horror he realized that recognize the smell of cologne. Doesn't have to be, he thought, he's not the only one who wears this fragrance. Just in case he tried to quietly lose to the toilet, and then the man turned and smiled and walked straight towards him ...   
Jude was now sure it was him. When approached man simply says, "I am Zero, I think we've met" winked and looked at him from head to toe...


	3. Chapter 3

Zero see that is Jude nervous and just looking where to run. Otherwise he had no problem to play with people, but something in Jude prevent him from that. On the other hand, will not let him slip out of his hands again. But once Jude gather himself and tried another tack "I wouldn't say that we know each other..." looked him in the eyes as if he expected to Zero be a gentleman. Zero this trows little out of the track, but a moment comes up that he say, "Sorry, then I replace you with someone else" watches Jude how relaxed a little, then continued "but I would not mind a drink, the movie will take some time, no one will note that we are not there".  
Jude doesn't want to come off rude. If they drink one drink, will be able to go home and finally forget all this, he thought, than agrees.  
Oh, how he was wrong, Zero has just started to knit mesh, but now is much more subtle. Don't even blink when Jude re-present himself, as they had never met. He asks him about what he work, what he likes, dislikes, and Jude after some time relax a little bit. Ordered another drink when Zero talk about basketball, fortunes and misfortunes of the matches and training sessions.  
Jude winced when Lionel put hand on his shoulder. The projection is finished. Lionel need him to help her with the press. Suddenly becoming aware that Zero here "I didn't know that you know?" Jude quickly stood up "We met know" looked at Zero as if waiting for confirmation. When he nodded Jude sighed.  
Jude shook his hand and thanked the gathering and departed for Lionel. Zero one time looking for them. He laughed, because now he knows how to get to the Jude.

A few days later, Zero meets Lionel in the arena. Talk about the film and some optional topics around the club. Zero decides to take a chance, and asked if her helped him with the organization of the exhibition of young artists. Lionel was enthusiastic about the idea "Great, could I ask Jude did he wants expose some of his pictures?" Zero hoped to be noted on this. He agrees to meet with her and Jude these days in the city to work out the details.

Lionel delighted when call Jude and convince him its agreement with Zero. Jude at first wants to refuse, but than only says it will consider. To be quite honest neither is he indifferent to Zero, but on the other hand doesn't know how to behave in his presence. And now blushed when he remembered that night.

Arrangements for the exhibition for Zero have a chance to socialize with Jude although Lionel always present. Jude is still restrained, but eventually agrees to exhibit some of his work. Zero don't push too much because they are afraid that Jude again withdraw into himself. Simply let things take their course.   
After the exhibition, which has been very successful, Lionel apologizes with obligations and went earlier. Jude stay alone with Zero. They talk about everything that happened. Jude was happy because people like his paintings. Zero asks him if he can come to see something more of his works. Jude never let anyone in his studio "Sorry, it's my sanctuary, I'm not ready to open it to the public" laughed shyly. Zero says he can wait "maybe one day ... then let's celebrate today's success, I'm taking you to dinner"  
Zero had never had to bother about anybody. But Jude had a certain something, no matter how it was called ...


	4. Chapter 4

After a few more casual gatherings Jude considering what all this should mean? He could still pretend that night it didn't happen, even Zero to mentioned never again, have to be to come on the agenda.   
Another thing that he couldn't ignore that he liked Zero, like really liked. He loved their companionship. In time, he was more relaxed. As with anyone until now. Zero knew pulled out to the surface some of the good things that he was not aware that he has.

Zero is the first time in his life was patiently. He wanted Jude. Not the way he wanted other people. With Jude everything was different. Jude was shy and closed. Every time he managed to emerge him from the shell Zero has it recorded as a plus. He liked him before, but especially since he had seen his painting. All emotions, fears, joys, fears ... Jude put on canvas.

After one of their dates, Jude shyly invite him for a drink in his apartment. Zero was so surprised that he asked if he was sure.   
Jude smiled "I have something for you" and showed him a seat on the passenger seat. They ride in silence, both lost in some of your thoughts.  
The first thing Zero notice when they enter the apartment, heavy smell of paint. It's kind of weird, but still comfortable. Jude asked what he wanted to drink, shows him to sit, and went to the kitchen. Zero view apartment. Exudes some creative mess, but everything is right where it should be. Jude bring a drink and handed him a glass and said "Come" than shows to follow him. Zero followed him to another room. The studio is dimly lit, the smell of paint and turpentine is even stronger. All around room stand canvas and accessories for painting. Jude turned small refletor and pointed it in covered canvas.   
"You ready?" Jude looked at him significantly. When Zero nodded, removed cover and discover a painting.   
Zero approached a little and held his breath for a moment. On the painting are three people, but somehow didn't. Each of them is painted different shades. And around them as if blazing fire. Zero inhaled deeply, as if he suddenly remembered how to breathe.   
Jude was able to capture a moment of ecstasy that night.  
"You remember ..." Zero whispered, not taking his eyes from the picture.  
Jude walked over and hugged him from behind, shivering as that night.   
Zero turned "something I didn't do that night ..." and then kissed him.  
They kiss for a long time, gently, as teenagers. Jude interrupted kiss still holding it in the grip of "Something has changed since that night, right?" Looks him in the eye.   
"Everything has changed that night ..." Now Zero trembles. Jude just strongly embraced while Zero buried face in his neck.  
That night everything was different. Gently, subtly, without haste. Not at all like their first time. Zero feels like this is his first time. Actually, it is, before all nothing is not worth mentioning. Jude opened for him an entirely new world. Every touch burns skin, every kiss penetrates deep into the soul, every gesture has a meaning. One of those nights that you don't want never to end.

Morning dawns cold and sunny. Zero has long been awake, but he will not move an inch. Jude huddled next to him. It's so warm and comfortable. This is the first time in his life he didn't want to escape after spending the night with someone. There are many "first times" these days, Zero thought with a smile. He doesn't know what he wants from this, how much this will take, whether it will take ... He knows only that is no longer afraid and he feels safe like never before...


	5. Chapter 5

Zero who has always lived only with basketball and fun, not necessarily in that order, and now suddenly found himself every day comes from Jude door. He couldn't imagine a day without him. In the short time Jude got under his skin. Quiet, nice, shy Jude, who was every day surprised him again and again.  
Sometimes he wake up and see Jude would sit across the bed and painted it, watching transfixed by every line of his face and body.  
Sometimes he would come after the game, and dinner was ready, table set, candles, wine ...  
Sometimes he went to his house and has already driven in that direction, and then suddenly turned and came back to him...

Jude painting with a new zeal. Exhibition where he exhibited several paintings earned him a financial benefit and interest of the people for his work. But that was not the reason. Zero was able to awaken in him a whole new world, emotions, aspects ...

Tonight's Zero somewhat nervous. Jude noticed that as soon as he arrived, though he tries to hide that.   
"What happened?" Jude stroked his hand.  
Zero frowned, looking to Jude who already knows him "tomorrow we travel on the road ...".  
Jude have tightened throat "How long?"  
"A month" Zero took a deep breath and looking at the floor.  
Jude sat closer, embraced him. He don't know what to tell, but feels the same. What will do tomorrow without him?  
That night touches are gentle and significant. As if to absorb odors and flavors of one another that will keep until they meet again. Already almost dawn when they both begin to fall asleep, when Zero whispered ... "I love you" but Jude already asleep.

Days dragging it seems like years. Jude tries to do what he likes, but no works. Just looking at the painting that surround him.  
Zero nights are the worst. Empty and cold room. Nor phone conversations don't help. He took Jude T-shirt, but his scent just drives him crazy more.  
They never committed to one another, or Zero in disgust refuse any offer that he provides on all sides. He cann't imagine no one else in his bed but him. Already teammates noticed that there's something strange going on, but Zero doesn't care.  
One night while Zero turning in bed and cann't fall asleep, heard a soft knock at the door. Already thinking that someone walk with a quick apology, but then he saw Jude at the door. One moment thought that he imagines, then quickly withdrew him into the room and slammed the door.   
They embrace a long and strong. Zero buried head in his neck, and Jude whispered "I love you too". Zero laughs "I thought you were asleep?" Jude kiss him "I hear you even when I sleep" than both fell onto the bed, laughing...

A chance meeting changed their lives irrevocably.  
Life suddenly becomes beautiful, more beautiful than they both ever dared to hope ...


End file.
